


Notes Under the Desk

by FandomQueen922



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen922/pseuds/FandomQueen922
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets bored in Supernatural Mythology one day and leaves a note for the person in the next hour. That person is Castiel. They become fast friends, but never meet in person because Cas is shy. Meanwhile, Gilda and Charlie are embarrassed and confused about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bored

**Author's Note:**

> I'm snarky in the notes because I can be. Deal with it.

Dean was bored. Soooo bored. Supernatural Mythology with Mr. Singer was his favorite class, but it was practically effortless for him. Now, Mr. Singer’s favorite had always been Dean from being a family friend, and it didn’t help that most the class was full of idjits; plus, Dean was smarter than he looked. As a surprisingly outstanding student, senior captain of the football team, and head of what his classmate’s referred to as the “Nerd Squad” (Knowledge Bowl and weekly D&D club members) Dean had it all and could get practically whoever he wanted, whenever. But alas, Dean was as single as that one marker from the old box that you never use but keep around anyways (I know you do it). His three best friends were Jo, a junior and his pseudo-sister, step-daughter to Bobby Singer; Benny, his football buddy who moved up to Kansas from N’orleans, he sometimes wishes people would call him “The Sexy Cajun”; and his very best friend Charlie, the queen of the nerds who had every boy with glasses falling to her feet, but she was just about as straight as a children’s party swirly straw. He loved them all, despite their quirks. 

But anyway, Dean was bored. He would often sit and wonder who was in his desk in the other Supernatural Mythology class. Was it that cute cheerleader, Lisa? Maybe Jo, she was in here next hour. Or maybe it was Charlie! Wait, Charlie sat behind him in this hour, and across the hall was Sammy’s Home Ec. Class that he had insisted upon taking to impress his crush Jessica (which worked surprisingly well, in Sam’s defense, they were the cutest couple now). However, today, he had figured out how he was to know who sat in his desk once and for all. Sometimes in his other classes, people would leave sticky notes under the desk for the next person, so Dean figured he’d give it a shot. He whipped out a light orange Post-it and scribbled a simple “Hi, I’m Dean” on the page, popping it under the desk. Maybe he should pay some attention this hour. But his thoughts quickly wandered to the mystery of the person in the next class. 

The next day, Dean had all but forgotten about the note until he saw a corner of blue paper sticking out from below the desk. Dean's hand flew to the note in a flash, seeing if there was a response. It simply said "Hello Dean, I'm Castiel." 

Castiel... who the hell was that?


	2. Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out who Cas is. Cas is a snarky adorable bastard.

If Dean knew a Castiel, he would have remembered. So in response Dean huffed in confusion and wrote, “I’ve never heard of you before, are you new this year?”  
…  
“Yes, also I’m a junior, unlike you Dean Winchester.”  
…  
“Woah, Cas, how did you know my last name?”  
…  
“Is there another Dean Winchester who likes Supernatural Mythology?”  
…  
“I guess not, but I don’t know your last name!”  
…  
“Novak. Castiel Novak.”  
…  
“Thanks, James Bond.”  
…  
“I don’t understand that reference.”  
…  
“I might fix that. Is your brother Gabriel?”  
…  
“Yes, I also have two brothers, Michael and Luke, and a sister Anna.”  
…  
“Wow. I only have one nerdy brother Sam.”  
…  
“I know.”  
…  
“Dude, are you stalking me or something? :P”  
…  
“No, I simply hear a lot about you, you are quite popular.”  
It had been 13 days of witty remarks like that and Dean was hooked. He asked all his friends and Sam about Cas on day six and no one had really known who Cas was, but Jo came back the next day with a full report on what he looked like and who his friends were, and Castiel didn’t really have any friends; he kept to himself and read like a maniac. Dean felt the conversation was officially going too slow, and he used up a lot of post-its. So he wanted Cas’s phone number.  
“Would you want to give me your number?”  
…  
“Sure, it’s …….”  
Now that they were exchanging messages at a much faster rate, they never stopped talking (just in time too, Mr. Singer changed the seating chart). They talked about anything and everything: music tastes (Cas liked classical), food tastes (they both loved burgers and pie), cars (Cas was jealous of Dean’s Impala and drove some creepy pimp car himself). After another week though, Dean still hadn’t seen Cas in person.


	3. Shipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie picks up on what's happening between Dean and Cas while finding some lovin' of her own.

The knowledge bowl finals were coming up and afterschool D&D was about take off in a new quest. Charlie had it good. As co-captain of the Nerd Squad, she had any boy with a GPA over 3.5 in absolute wrecks. She didn’t really care about that though. She cared about Gilda. Gilda was the most perfect elven queen in the school’s production of The Hobbit that Charlie had ever seen. Charlie felt like a lost puppy whenever they crossed paths in the hallway or Gilda was able to make it to Dungeons & Dragons. Once, Charlie had been dungeon master and Dean had had to take over because she kept getting too flustered to keep the game going. Gilda had giggled at her and Charlie felt like she was going to die of happiness at the sound of that laugh and Gilda’s smiling face.  
Almost as sickening as Charlie with her crush on Gilda, Dean and Cas were becoming sickeningly adorable too. Charlie saw (or thought she saw) that Dean got a little blushy whenever Castiel was mentioned at the lunch table. Dean didn’t seem to notice.  
“Have you even seen the guy before?” Jo chided one day.  
“No,” Dean replied begrudgingly, “I want to meet him SO badly, but we just can’t seem to find a time to whenever I bring it up, and he seems to shy away from the topic like he doesn’t want to meet me.”  
“I’m sure he wants to meet you, brother, you just gotta not be too forward about it. Don’t freak him out, ya know?”  
“I guess you’re right, Benny, Cas is probably just shy.”  
But Dean wasn’t so sure. After hearing the words from his own mouth, he began to wonder if Cas wanted to meet at all. Their texting, however, continued at an astounding rate that even Charlie was surprised at.  
All of the friends (except Dean) were also talking to each other about Dean liking Cas. He wasn’t exactly the subtle type of guy about emotions, despite the fact he hated talking about them most of the time. Charlie used the great opportunity to tell them all about shipping and how Dean and Cas were her OTP. Everyone agreed except Jo, who said her OTP was Charlie and Gilda. Charlie blushed, and was about to walk away when she turned around to see Gilda standing right behind her with wide eyes and blushing cheeks. Charlie realized what had happened as her eyes went even wider than Gilda’s. Charlie glanced back at her friends and sprinted down the hall to her next class. She spent the rest of the day moping in sadness, Gilda's semi-terrified look etched into her brain.


	4. Vague Descriptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters this week because why the hell not. FYI: John Winchester is not in this AU because he's a shit-head. Use your imagination as to where he is if that's just not in the picture or six feet underground with his head smashed in. That is all. ON WITH THE TALE MY FRIENDS

It had officially been one month since Dean had left the note under the desk and Cas had responded. Dean still had basically no idea what Cas looked like. When Jo had given him and Charlie a description a few days ago, she wasn’t very detailed.  
“He has really dark hair, wears an awkward trench coat that he somehow pulls off flawlessly, ugh I’m so jealous I wish I could wear a good trench coat with this one dress I have and-”  
“Jo. Cas?”  
“Right! Crazy blue eyes… he’s a teensy bit shorter than you, and… and… that’s actually all I got.”  
“Hmm, I don’t think I’ve ever noticed him,” said Charlie, “but now I’ll keep my eye out for the guy. Not many people wear trench coats around here; I thought I would’ve noticed someone like that.”  
“Charlie, you haven’t noticed anything since you started liking that junior Gilda at the school play. You’ve practically been stalking the poor girl.” Dean replied.  
“Maybe, but at least I’m not asking my friends to stalk people for me.”  
The three then got into a huge debate about which was creepier; stalking or having people stalk someone. They ended up deciding that it didn’t matter and stalking in general was just stupid.  
Fast forward once again to today. Dean was so frustrated. He was still stalking Cas a little, but he was doing it himself and wasn’t too creepy (he hoped). Was it too much to ask to see Cas’s face? Just once? Maybe? Dean had even waited around after school today to see Gabriel leave in what truly was a pimp car, like Cas had said, but no sign of Cas. Coincidentally, Castiel had been sick that day and told Dean over text after school how miserable he felt. Dean felt just as miserable as Cas’s description. They were both quite miserable in their own ways.  
That night around the dinner table, Sam and Mary knew something was wrong with Dean. Sam knew it was about Cas, but he wasn’t about to tell their mom just so Dean didn’t have to explain that he was upset about a crush. Mary tried to get him to spill without prying.  
“Dean, honey, is everything alright? You seem distressed.”  
“It’s nothing, Mom, just normal high school relationship drama.”  
“Was somebody bullying you because of who you like?”  
Mary was perfectly alright with her son’s bisexuality, she just wanted to be sure her boys were happy. But what Mary didn’t know was that Dean was actually having some major boy troubles.  
“No. The people at school aren’t like that. Well, some of them are, but I don’t really care about them. The problem is I don’t know the person I like.”  
Mary gave her older son a confused look.  
“I think I missed something, dear, could you elaborate a little?”  
Dean really didn’t want to elaborate.  
“So there’s this junior named Castiel, right?” Dean began, “And he sat in the same desk as me in Bobby’s class, but a different hour. I left this stack of post-its stuck under the desk and introduced myself and Cas responded, then we got talking and I gave him my number and we text all the time now and it shouldn’t bug me that I haven’t really seen him but it bothers me a lot.” Dean took in a big breath and slowly released it to calm himself down.  
“Dean, why don’t you just ask him to come to the knowledge bowl finals and then you can see him afterwards?”  
Dean blinked a couple times, processing just how stupid he must be to have not done that in the first place. He pushed his dinner away and bonked his head onto the table.  
“I’m an idiot.”  
“And this is a new revelation of yours?” Sam chimed.  
“Shut up, bitch.”  
“Jerk.”  
“Boys.”


	5. Simple Solutions and Glorious Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge Bowl finals. Dean hopes to finally see Cas, Charlie gets counselled by Dean.

The Knowledge Bowl team was ready to roll out to finals in a school-issued mini-van, all the seats filled with Dean, Charlie, Jo, Benny, and a couple other underclassmen named Ash and Garth. They were ready to win this thing. Charlie was not. She had been having a rough few days leading up to the competition, what with Gilda finding out about her crush and all. Charlie was a mess and had barely been able to hold herself together the next day, especially since she didn’t see Gilda at all. A few days had passed, however, and the usually feisty ginger was at the back of the van next to Dean, being quieter than anyone had heard (or rather, not heard) since meeting her.

Dean had heard about the incident the moment it occurred, and had stayed right next to his best friend all through her time of need. They ate ice cream and watched Star Trek Voyager until passing out from exhaustion. He hadn't forgotten to invite Cas to finals, at least, and Cas promised he would be there. He wouldn't be able to come to the celebratory dinner at the roadhouse afterwards though. Dean would just have to catch him after the awards. Right now, however, Charlie needed Dean's loyal, steady personality to keep her focused on winning the tournament.

"Are you sure you can handle being in the first chair tonight?"

"Dean, I'm heartbroken, not dumb. I can handle this just like I've handled every other meet. And you've already asked me that twenty times."

"First of all, it wasn't twenty, second, I'm just making sure you're okay. It's in the best friend job description."

"It may be in the job description, Winchester, but I'll be fine. I know how to do this better than anything."

Charlie smiled at Dean and looked out the window until they reached the school where they were competing.

.....

This was it. They had made it to the final round. They had made it to the final question. And all eyes were on the sweating high schoolers as the announcer read off the tie-breaker. "I can't believe this is actually the question, but here it is," the man at the podium took a pause that was so pregnant, Dean could have sworn he heard the pause's child crying as it was born, "What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen European swallow?"

Both teams looked around at each other with terror in their eyes. Charlie did not. The buzzer went off within a half second of the question being finished. "About 25 miles per hour!!"

"That's... correct!! Lawrence high school wins!!!"

Half the audience cheered as the team beamed at one another. Their Charlie was back. She screamed and cried and almost stage dived, thankfully Dean stopped that thought by lifting her up and spinning her in the air.

"It's a great day to be a nerd!" Charlie yelled and pinched Dean's cheek.  
"You better go meet your admirers in the audience, then."  
"Oh, Dean! Speaking of fans in the audience, let's go find your little crush!"  
"Crush!? Wh-what makes you think I have a- yeah okay let's go find him."  
"YAY" flitted Charlie in a sing-songy voice.

Once on the floor, Sam and Mary waved to Dean as he was pulled away by Charlie. Dean gave a thumbs up and a smile back, pointing the direction he was being dragged. The two nodded and Mary made the "text me" motion with her hands. Dean was officially on a mission. He had to find Cas, if for no other reason than to have a face to dream about. "I see a trench coat over there! Dean, he's looking this way!!" Sure enough, Charlie yanked Dean in front of her and pointed over his shoulder. He fit Jo's description. And was so much more than that at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I know nothing about how knowledge bowl works.


	6. The Face of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is gorgeous. And seems to be just about as social as a three-eyed slug.

Cas was perfect. Soooo perfect. His black, messy, sexy hair. His trench coat, black jeans, Led Zeppelin tshirt, and blue tie that brought out his eyes. Oh his eyes: they were the most beautiful things Dean could ever have imagined. In fact, Dean thought, he probably couldn't even imagine eyes so electrically blue. Blue perfect eyes which were widened in terror. Wait, what? Terror? Cas looked utterly horrified at the mere sight of Dean, and that was only from a distance.

Charlie, still behind Dean and unable to see Cas's face from where she was, assumed that they were staring at each other with giant smiles on their faces and shoved Dean towards the other boy with such a great force Dean almost tripped. Dean, however, waved at Cas hesitantly and smiled as he came closer to Castiel. Cas was still freaking out while being silently stuck in place. Dean hadn't really imagined their first meeting like this. He had seen smiles and introductions and cheesy movie one-liners. Not awkward waves and being shoved towards the other.

Dean shooed Charlie away, she left smiling and practically jumping out of her own skin. Dean then faced Cas. Cas hadn't moved since catching sight of Dean, but his eyes followed Dean as he came up the stairs and down the row of people.

"Cas? Are you okay?"

No answer.

Dean tried waving and snapping in front of Cas's face. And thankfully, Cas blinked a few times and came out of whatever place his mind seemed to have been in.

Cas then assessed the fact that he was standing in front of Dean, turned on his heel, and ran through the crowds as fast as he could. Dean ran after the other boy, utterly confused as to what had just happened. Just as Dean got to the door, a staff member for the event told him he could only leave with the rest of his team through the stage doors. Dean cursed to himself and went back up on stage, not feeling particularly like celebrating at the moment.


	7. Carrier Pigeons and Side-plot Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries find out why Cas ran away from him. Gilda finally approaches Charlie.

Five days. Five long, terrible days with nothing but radio silence from Cas. Dean had fallen into despair. Cas had really been perfect. He was gorgeous, funny, and seemed to like Dean a lot. Had he been wrong? Was Cas not as interested as he thought? No, that couldn’t be it. He talked to Jo and asked if she would confront Cas, but she had said no and that Dean had to do this for himself; he was a grown-ass senior, goddammit. Little did Dean know, Cas had already talked to Jo and asked her to tell Dean why he had left. She said no and that Cas had to confront Dean himself; he was a grown-ass junior, goddammit.

Dean didn’t want to make Cas uncomfortable and confront him.

Cas didn’t want to embarrass Dean or himself by going up to Dean.

It was a pretty funny story to anyone who wasn’t Dean or Cas. Namely: Charlie, Jo, Benny, and Sam. It seemed especially good for Charlie as she got her mind off of a certain Elven Queen. Jo was telling everyone after school that day how Dean and Cas wanted her to be their carrier pigeon when Charlie felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Gilda.

“Charlie, could I talk to you for a minute?” Gilda said in a quiet, heavenly voice.

“Umm… Sure! Of course! I mean… Yeah! I’ll… umm… I’ll see you guys at D&D, okay?”

With a general concerned mumble of “okay” from the group, Charlie followed Gilda to an empty English classroom. Charlie sat down in one of the closest desks, but Gilda stayed standing.

“I feel like I should clear something up for you, Charlie. When I heard your friends talking about how you like me, I was headed to the nurse because I had lost my voice. In every play there’s always an illness that goes around the cast because we’re around each other every day and germs spread quickly. I stopped by you guys because I was going to try and tell you not to expect me at D&D club, but then you were saying you liked me and…”

“And?” Charlie felt it really necessary of Gilda to finish that train of thought.

“And I like you too but I couldn’t talk and so I then the next day I stayed home sick and then I felt awkward about explaining what happened and how sad you looked and I didn’t want to look you in the eyes while I said my stupid excuse of not having a voice.” Gilda rushed out her confession so fast, it took Charlie a few moments to decipher what she had meant. Then, slowly, as if in a trance, Charlie stood up, walked over to the other girl and said,

“Gilda, will you be my date next weekend to the Moondor LARP Battle?”

Gilda breathed a sigh of relief and replied,

“Charlie Bradbury, I would be honored to accompany you to the battle, but why don’t we just get some coffee tomorrow after school?”

“Both?”

“Both.”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Now if only you and your friends could help Dean get with that nerdy Cas guy.”  
“Meh. I have faith in the idiots. I was the same type of idiot about ten minutes ago.”  
“Speaking of ten minutes, aren’t you going to be too late to be dungeon master?”  
“It’s worth it, dear, so worth it.” Charlie smiled, kissed Gilda on the cheek, and skipped off to D&D.  
“Wait up Charlie!!!! I can make it today!!!” yelled Gilda as she charged after her new girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no right to make excuses for how weirdly late this one was, but stuff happens and I was busy so deal with it.


	8. Girl's Night and Crazy Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean interrupts girl's night because he was dumb.

Dean interrupted Girl's Night at the Roadhouse. It was a cardinal sin according to said girls, but Dean was in so far over his head with Cas, they made an exception. See, Dean had been an idiot earlier that day. Such a preposterous, colossal idiot that he now found himself in a booth with Jo, Charlie, and Gilda.

Girl's Night had been sacred since last summer when Charlie and Jo realized they were the only girls in their friend group and decided to begin the monthly tradition of going to the Roadhouse and talking about actual girl things instead of classes and clubs and football. Every girl needs to be able to just rant about periods and crappy makeup every once in a while, and this was Jo's and Charlie's way of doing that. The boys were rarely informed of when it happened so they couldn't crash it and ruin the whole thing, so Dean really was an exception.

Anyways, Dean had been an idiot. Like practically always. Earlier that day, when school had gotten out, he found Cas's car and waited for the other boy to come outside. It had seemed perfectly reasonable at the time; he would wait for Cas, tell him he was sorry for freaking him out (even though he had texted Cas saying so and hadn't gotten a response), and ask if he would want to go out for milkshakes or something cute like that to clear up the wrinkle in their friendship. What Dean's mind had failed to comprehend was that Cas would be walking out with Gabriel, his trickster of a brother. Gabe put a crimp in Dean's "brilliant plan" and made himself and Cas even more uncomfortable. Cas walked towards the car, Gabriel right behind him.

"Cas! Uhh... hey."

"Hello Dean."

"Oh, you're... okay. Hi."

"I already said hello, Dean. Would you like to talk to me about something?"

"Yes! I mean... uhhh... yeah."

"Are you okay? You seem like your afraid of me."

"Dude, like you're one to talk. I almost called the paramedics at the Knowledge Bowl finals because you seemed so scared. And actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm really sorry if I did something to make you freak out like that. But I still want to be friends because you're a really cool and interesting person and I like talking to you a lot."

Cas looked at Dean with a confused face, tilting his head like a puppy. _Damn that's a cute face_ Dean thought to himself _wait, cute _?? What was he thinking? Cas was right in front of him! He couldn't have thoughts like that right in front of the guy!__

"Of course we're still friends Dean, I simply had been trying to give you... and myself, i suppose, some distance from the incident last week. You shouldn't apologize for something you didn't do. I was just... nervous. I saw you and sort of had a panic attack. I honestly had thought you hadn't wanted to be friends with me anymore because I may have come off as weird. I love talking with you Dean, it makes me infinitely less lonely." Then, Dean said the words that caused him to be in that booth on Girl's Night.

"I didn't know you were lonely, I just thought when Jo told me everything she found out about you and how you didn't have any friends that you liked being alone. Some people are like that, you know. And then when my other friends to looked into who you are for me, they all just said the same thing." Cas's eyes widened in shock.

"You had your friends do a background check on me? Dean, that's... you could have just talked to me yourself. Do you not trust me?"

Now Cas really looked like a kicked puppy. Dean had to do something and fast. He tried to say that his friends had not stalked Cas by Dean's request (except for Jo) and that he hadn't meant it to sound to creepy. However, it came out of his mouth in probably the worst way possible.

"No no no! I didn't ask my friends to be creepy! We just were interested you because we didn't know who you were!!" 

"That doesn't make it better. Can I get in my car now?" 

"NO!! I just... I meant... I mean..." Dean gave up forming coherent thoughts, "yeah, sorry for bothering you. Have a nice- 

Gabriel then opened the car door and chimed "Cassie!! Kiss your crush goodbye and let's GO!!" 

"-day. Wait what?" 

"I'm sorry Dean, I have to go." said Cas, blushing a deep red. 

"No wait! I'm really sorry about my friends, but you're one of my friends too, if you still want to be." 

"Give me some time to think. Goodbye, Dean."

So here he was, three hours later, getting lectured by Jo about how stupid he is while stuck sitting across from Gilda and Charlie who were staring at each other and holding hands under the table. Dean was so envious. 

"DEAN YOU COULDN'T EVEN HAVE THE THOUGHT TO ASK IF HE LIKED YOU BACK FOR REAL!!! YOU JUST THOUGHT "NO MIGHT AS WELL TELL HIM THAT MY FRIENDS CREEPED ON HIM." THAT'S NOT A WAY TO GET A DAMN DATE, DEAN!!" she turned to Charlie and Gilda, "GODDAMMIT WILL YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS QUIT BEING SO DAMN MUSHY AND HELP THIS STUPID BOY SEE THE LIGHT?!?!?!"

Charlie and Gilda broke apart, Charlie made a bitchface at Jo and snarked back, "Dean, you're stupid. See the light." She pointed at the light fixture above the table. 

"Haha, Charlie, very funny. But I actually have a serious problem." 

"No, Dean, I really don't see how you have a problem. You hung yourself and us out to dry by saying we were creeping on him. Now it's Cas's turn to decide what he wants to do about it. You just have to be patient." 

"But shouldn't I go talk to him or something? Ugh, It was all going just fine until we talked in person!" 

Gilda finally pipes up with "Well maybe that's the best way to tell him how you feel once this gets all sorted out. Leave him a note under his desk again and tell him you like him." 

"Gilda, that's... not a bad idea," Jo said, much more calm than before. 

"My ideas are rarely bad, Jo." Gilda responded with her intelligent air.

"But anyways, Dean, all you need to do is wait for Cas to talk to you. The wait will kill you, but you need to deal with the consequences of your idiocy every once in a while." Charlie concluded. 

"Well said, Lady Charlie." Gilda said. 

"Thank you, Gilda." Charlie winked at her girlfriend. 

Ellen, Jo's mother and wife to Mr. Singer, and owner of the bar, came over to the table and groaned about the girls with Jo and Dean. 

"Anything I can get you kids?" 

"No thanks, mom." 

"Nothin' but peace of mind, Ellen." Dean grumbled. 

"Is this about that Castiel boy? Don't you worry your pretty little head, Dean, Jo complains about that boy asking about you almost as much as she complains about you." 

"JO YOU ARE DEAD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT!!!????" 

"Always have to keep you on your toes, Winchester. Plus, Cas didn't want me to tell you; I guess I still haven't so I'm good." Jo said. Charlie and Gilda started whispering and giggling from across the table, then there was some kissing. 

"Okay, well, on that note I'm going home. I've got stuff to do." Dean said, shooting a sorry look to Jo and practically sprinting out the door. 

Girl's night hadn't helped anything.


	9. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are okay. Thank goodness because their friends were sick of the drama and crap... now if only they'd stop flirting and one of them would make a move.

Dean slept badly that night, and the next night, and the next. Then, on Friday night, Cas texted him. _Thank God_ Dean thought as he heard Cas's text ping. He grabbed his phone from across his bedroom and sat at his desk, pulling up what Cas had to say.

'Hello Dean.'

Dean blushed more than he was willing to admit about how cute Cas's customary greeting was to him. he fired back a 'Heya Cas' and waited for a reply.

'Dean, I would love to text like before, but I would much prefer to say this outloud to you considering you are my only current friend.'

That didn't sound very positive in Dean's mind, but nothing Cas said ever sounded positive, it was all in his tone as he'd say it. Dean was nervous but said back, 'Okay, call away.' The phone rang moments later, and Dean took a deep breath before clicking the green phone button.

"Hello, Dean." Dean let out a small laugh. 

"Cas, I think we were just over this. What's up?" 

"Well, since Tuesday I had been thinking about all the things that have happened between us, and how this was all so much simpler at the beginning, and I just couldn't decide whether or not we should continue being friends. But I was so confused about everything that happened, and I didn't have anyone to talk to about it. I realized the only person I wanted to talk to was you, Dean, and that changed my entire perspective on our relationship. I talked to your other friends today and they told me the whole actual story, and honestly, I think everything went wrong because, for as much as we were able to say through those notes and the texting, being friends for real isn't what we are supposed to be." 

The words hit Dean like a freight train to the gut. Not friends? He couldn't deal with that, Cas was like a little bit of all his favorite people put into one person who he had gotten to know for months now, and to suddenly not be able to talk to him was Dean's worst-case scenario out of this two week crazy-fest of crap which was honestly all his fault. He mustered up as much of a steady voice as he could and said softly, "If you think that's what is best, then I'll just... leave you be then."

"Dean... what are you talking about?"

"You said we aren't supposed to be friends, so I will give you space and leave you alone like you want."

All Dean heard was low and powerful laughter from the other line. Okay, now he was really confused.

"No, Dean, you seem to have missed the important part of that little story. Your friends, who now are my friends as well, told me EVERYTHING. Including the fact that you had a crush on me before you ever even saw me which is why you had Jo spy on me. And I didn't tell them at the time, but I have liked you as more than a friend since this year at winter formal because I actually got really jealous of Lisa Braden for getting to dance with you. I don't think we are meant to be friends, Dean, I think we are meant to be more than that; as long as we can actually learn to speak to each other face to face like normal humans, but we can practice those things."

Dean was left in awe at what Cas had said and wished he could see Cas's face as he said it.

"Cas, as much as I like you and you like me, we should probably be face to face for the rest of this conversation, would you want to come to my house so we can start practicing that talking thing right now?"

"Of course, Dean. Come open your front door."

"Seriously?" 

"Seriously. Charlie and Jo are like the angels of creepy knowledge." 

"You're telling me." Dean was now down the stairs and at the door. He opened it and sure enough, there was Cas with his pimp car seated in the street. Cas and Dean stared at each other for a few moments, phones still against their ears. 

"I'm going to hang up now, Dean." 

"Right, right." They both hung up their phones, still keeping eye contact. Dean was thinking how it should feel weird by now that they had just been staring at each other, but it wasn't getting awkward or anything, it felt perfect. Cas then broke the eye contact and asked, 

"So, your room?" 

"Yeah, come on in." Dean slid his hand into Cas's silently and led the other up to his bedroom. Holding Cas's hand made Dean realize that Cas was right. More than right. From the staring contest and now holding hands, there were butterflies happily fluttering in Dean's stomach. He hoped Cas was feeling the same way. 

Dean and Cas talked easily for the next hour (avoiding the main topic that they both wanted to talk about desperately) and figured out that most of the reason they had so many issues wasn't because they couldn't talk to each other, but that the timing just hadn't been "optimal" as Cas put it. It was almost nine, and Dean finally said, 

"Okay, so we can talk to each other like real humans, but we need to discuss the elephant in the room." 

"Agreed."


	10. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first baby, it's finally finished and I couldn't be happier!!!

"So..." Dean trailed off, not really sure how he was supposed to start talking about the fact that he and Cas had basically professed to their crushes on each other not two hours ago.

"So," Cas said, "I think the most important question is this: Dean, do you want to be more than friends with me? Because we both know that I want that with you."

The words "more than friends" echoed in Dean's mind, as he imagined what it would be like. He and Castiel would hold hands, go on dates, kiss... He shook himself out of his imagination and looked back to Cas; he seemed to be vibrating with nervousness about the fact that Dean hadn't answered yet. Dean took a deep breath, and replied, "Castiel Novak, I would love to be your boyfriend." 

Cas practically dove forward to kiss Dean, grabbing the sides of Dean's face with his hands. Cas slammed his eyes shut as Dean flung his arms around Cas's neck and sunk into the kiss; he opened his mouth and Cas followed suit as they slid their tongues together. Breaking apart for much needed oxygen, the two gasped and breathed the other's air. Green eyes met blue as they leaned in again for a chaste peck on the lips. Cas pulled himself away from the other boy.

"Boyfriend? You really want that Dean?" Cas said concernedly.

"I want it with you, Cas." Dean replied, ignoring the voice in his head screaming that that was way too girly of him.

Cas gave Dean a cocky smile, "Okay then, Dean Winchester, you better be able to talk to me in public without utterly embarrassing yourself." 

"I could say the same to you, sweetheart." 

"Shut up." 

"Make me." 

And Cas did make him shut up by sealing their mouths together in another passionate kiss.

.....

Epilogue

Five years later, Dean and Castiel lived in an old, cozy apartment right next to the campus of the college they both went to. Dean had graduated last year with an engineering major and had just started up his own auto shop. Cas had just left his graduation ceremony with an English major and a promising future as an author, being that he was a year younger than his boyfriend. They had stayed together through everything, despite starting because of a note under a desk. When Dean and Cas walked back up to their apartment that night, Dean was acting suspiciously nervous. Upon opening the door, Cas was about to go into the bedroom to change when Dean grabbed his hand and led him to their other bedroom which they used as an office. Dean took Cas's shoulders and sat him down in the chair behind the desk. 

"Dean! What are you doing? What's going on?" 

Dean looked around the room to avoid looking at Cas. Cas tried to stand up only to be shoved back down into the chair by Dean's strong hands. Dean finally spoke, "Under the desk, Cas, look under the desk." Dean went around to the other side to face him as Cas pulled a piece of paper from beneath. In Dean's handwriting, it said, "Castiel, I love you. I have loved you since you were a nerdy little junior in high school. I love being with you, I love everything about you; you make me laugh and you make me happy. I want to love you and be happy with you for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

"Castiel? Will you marry me?" Cas looked up from the paper with tears in his eyes to see Dean across the desk and on one knee, holding up a small box with a simple silver band. The tears openly began to flow down Cas's face as he ran around and dropped to his knees in front of Dean.

"Of course I will marry you, Dean, it always had to be you." 

Dean's face cracked into a misty-eyed smile as he slid the ring on Cas's finger. Just as they were about to kiss, Dean's phone rang. Cas groaned as Dean showed him that it was Charlie. He flicked the screen to answer, put it up to his ear and said, "I can't talk right now Charlie, I need to kiss my fiancé like there's no tomorrow. Oh, and tell Gilda thanks for the idea." 

Dean pressed the end call button just as Charlie and Gilda began screaming in excitement in the other end of the line. They didn't matter much, however, as Dean and Castiel kissed, cried, and smiled. They then stood up, and like the children that they are, had a race to the bedroom.


End file.
